


SAD LOVE STORY

by Yorea_Irks



Series: Song of the Forlorn Ones [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Forced Kissing, Forced Relationship, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will not hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)





	1. Bloody Kiss

Author note: Irk’s is here. It’s good to see you again. Maybe you’re wondering why I post this fic. To be honest? I have no intention to post this. However, seeing how many reviewers wanted a continuation and I was kind of missing translated Japanese, I did it.Translatiom from悲戀歌 should be ‘Sad Love Song’ because the last kanji means ‘song’. So why I translated it as ‘Sad Love Story’? Because I do have a Japanese encyclopedia and it does translated as story, not song. Kinda strange but I guess it’s Japanese quirk. Or perhaps, do you have any suggestion what translation suited better? I don’t mind. This is the first act from 4 acts regarding MukuroxFem!Tsuna and onesided EnmaxFem!Tsuna-DaemonxFem!Tsuna.

First act told about how Enma has internal conflict while he sat in bed near unconscious and injured Tsuna whom he kidnapped. You can find out the rest of the story by reading it. A warning for you, it was a bit angsty and darker than any other fics I’ve posted so far.

Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will not hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I also do not own ‘悲戀歌’ fanfic, this fic is owned by Shisui-san.

* * *

.

.

SAD LOVE STORY

01: THE BLOODY KISS

.

.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of bed where a honey-color haired girl currently sleeping, Enma stroked her hair. The hair seemingly bristles, was surprisingly soft as it slipped between his fingers. 

 

“What are you thinking, Enma.”

 

“…”

 

From the direction where the voice came, was Adelheid who leaned against the wall nearby the door and staring Enma. Yet, Enma doesn’t batting an eye, he continued striking the sleeping girl’s hair.

 

“She’s the legitimate heir of Vongola we must defeat. She’s our enemy!!”

Although he was listening what Adelheid has spoke, he doesn’t really paid attention to what she said.

.

.

**“…Get out.”**

.

.

Silence dominated the atmosphere because of the words flowed out from Enma’s mouth. Merely because Adelheid didn’t miss it, the Glacier Flame user caught a very deep, dark voice seemingly creeping on the ground.  

“……─”

Something cold running through Adelheid’s back because the unimagined low voice from usual Enma. ‘You mustn’t go against him’, something inside her screamed.

Hesitated whether obeys Enma’s words or not, Adelheid finally went out from the room as if she wanted to get away from that place.

.

Enma who was being left within the room, he stroke Tsunayoshi’s cheek who no sign of waking up at all while closing his eyes.

.

In Tsunayoshi’s body, newly injuries were in everywhere. All the injuries created by Enma.

Aside from gender difference, Sawada Tsunayoshi so called situation was similar like himself, somewhere. That’s why, if it’s her, he did think and he did believe he understood her…

That thought has been trampled. That’s why, he tried to destroy it. However…

In the middle of battle, the very moment her orange orbs directed straight at him, something inside Enma clenched him so tight, leaving him slightly difficult to breath. Something from her gaze has attracted him. Never has he witnessed such mesmerizing eyes like hers. He desires it, desires for the girl with such beautiful, captivating eyes.

.

.

_── I want that girl._

.

.

That’s why he stole her.

Because he wants her to be his possession…

He wants _her_ to become _his_ …

.

“I’m…sorry…”

.

Enma let go his hand away from played the brunette’s honey colored hair, he ride on top of the bed and looking at her face.

.

One cannot say that her expression was calm. Wrinkles gathered between her eyebrows, expressed her agony, and occasionally raved, showing behavior of having nightmare.

.

In front of her eyes, the Guardians who served her were beaten down and she too, was got attacked. Grudge he supposedly aimed at the brunette…

.

However, he doesn’t regret it. It can’t be done.

.

Hand reached for the sleeping girl’s side face, Enma stroke the brunette cheek’s contour.

“…”

As he slowly closing his distance with her, Enma’s nostril tickled with blood’s scent.

Enma doesn’t like the smell of blood.

However, it was belonged to Tsunayoshi’s, so it doesn’t bother him. Instead, there was his smiling self who wished for smelling more of her blood’s scent. Previously stroke the unconscious brunette’s cheek, Enma carefully moved his hand and now touching Tsuna’s lips. Looking closely, the brunette’s lips scratched. Without doubt, she did always biting it.

About Vongola, about inheritance ceremony, about Yamamoto Takeshi who was drifting between life and death. Those thoughts swirled inside the brunette. And then, Shimon’s betrayal. He can easily imagined, he can somehow see what the gentle girl has been thought when she witnessed her friends fallen one by one.

Because, both she and he were alike…

.

“No, it’s different…”

.

Enma shook his head as he said it. That’s right. There was nothing alike between him and her.

.

She shouldn’t have this muddy feeling. She’s a Sky after all.

The ever embracing Great Sky that engulfs and accepts everything.

That girl, there is no way she’s similar like him. There is no way she possessing this beast like emotion.

.

After his fingers traced the ever sleeping Tsunayoshi’s lips, Enma kissed the girl.

.

There was blood, chopper like taste in his mouth.

* * *

And done….for now. So…have any opinions *grimaced*?


	2. Estranged Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)

* * *

Author note: Hello, this is Irk’s and it’s so nice to see you again. Now we have the second chapter from Sad Love Story. Yaaaaaay!!! Translation can be a pain in ass. It’s difficult, especially when you have to determine what tense the Japanese sentence used. More than often I got lost in interpreted what the first thing I have to write first when reading a Japanese sentence. Unlike English, Japanese sentence has tendency to use subject in front before it write its main object first in rearmost sentence and continued by move forward. The use of kanji I never studied before even stressed me. Yeah, that difficult. I’m glad I can finish this in a few days. I’m currently in vacation and who knows when I can write some of my stories again so yes, I upload SOPORIFIC and Sad Love Story.  I hope you will like this chapter.

Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. Aside from few modifications to made this story more interesting, I also do not own ‘悲戀歌’ fanfic, this fic is owned by Shisui-san.

* * *

.

.

SAD LOVE STORY

02: ESTRANGED LOVE

.

.

* * *

.

He’s in the way, I subconsciously dwelling.

In spite I never meet or see him, I indeed thought so.

.

He’s entirely different from me, the man who possesses heterochromatic eyes of red and blue.  A good looking person─

I felt I’m also understood why she liked him...

.

.

As I opened my eyes, now before me there is a girl continue to fall asleep. Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The first time I knew her name, I couldn’t help nut secretly thought ‘how odd it sounds for a girl’.

That man...apparently his name was Mukuro, huh?

I wonder what kind of connection he has with Tsuna.

It was the first time I saw her in such state.

Tsuna who called that man’s name, clung inside his arms, and broke down in tears. She does look like a steadfast demeaned girl as usual. Just like the way the long haired brunette always does.

.

.

“……You are mine...”

.

.

At that moment, the girl faced at me.

She realized that I’m here. In spite of sleeping, the long haired brunette was then facing at me. It became a very unpleasant feeling.

.

Her eyelids moved slightly when I was stroking her honey colored hair.

 

“………Nggh…”

 

Faint voice mumbled from the long haired brunette’s mouth.

From her small and pink lips, that man’s name came out.

.

I hate it. When another man’s name other than mine came from her lips...

By the next second I was aware, my hands were on her slim, snow white colored neck.

As her face contorted with pain, her small and fragile fingers are clawing on my hands that choking her neck.

My own eyes met with her amber colored ones.  When I thought fear and despair were gathering within Tsuna’s eyes, I was wrong. Those eyes are holding strong will and pertinaciously staring at me.

.

“...Do you hate me?”

.

As I asked, I received no answer. It’s because I’m strangling her neck...

Letting go my hands just as Tsuna was in the verge of unconscious, she shrunk herself above the bed and coughed repeatedly.

.

.

.

A white one piece dress.

It suits her very well.

When she slept inside this room, I had requested Adel to changed Tsuna’s clothes.

 

Even though Adel always wearing dissatisfied face, she never said anything and changed the still sleeping girl’s clothes.

However, the previously white colored dress she wore now turned into reddish black from the blood bleed in everywhere.

 

I hate blood...

Even so, her blood is special...

.

I’m reaching my hand on the coughing Tsuna’s exposed shoulder and turned back.

 

“─!?”

 

Is it the despicable Vongola Hyper Intuition? I don’t understand if it was in fact like an entirely different intuition but Tsuna brushed off my hand. Grabbed the other hand, I pressed the struggling girl onto the bed.

“…～～Ack…”

"…Do you, hate me?”

 

I repeated the same question. Even though I know her answer...

Why did it end up like this? The fact she is the despicable Vongola Primo’s direct descendant is the fact that cannot be changed...

New shade of red leaked in her one piece dress.

.

“O～i, Enma. You must not being rough with girl.”

.

My red eyes narrowed at the newcomer.  Julie lazily walking toward our direction. Since when he came and entered this room?

“What do you want?”

“Hmm～, because I’m concerned, you know. It’s a girl the ever childish Enma-kun used as an excuse to infiltrate Vongola until we can obtain ‘Sin’.”

As Julie sat on the edge of the bed and said that, he took her long strands of hair with his fingers.

 

“You have to treat her gently since girl’s body is delicate. Isn’t it right, Tsuna-chan.”

“……Nh…”

.

The moment her cheek caressed by Julie, her expression changed completely. She’s...trembling?

.

Her expression was different from the usual, different from her expression with a man named Mukuro as well as her expression toward me.

Tsuna was frightened of Julie. What on earth is happening?

As if running away from Julie’shand, she was sticking with me.

.

.

“...Tsuna-chan?”

“Arara. It seems she hated me.”

.

With shoulders slumped in disappointment, Julie caressing from Tsuna skirt’s hem toward her revealed thighs as he will not stop touching her. It wasn’t hard noticing how Tsuna so umcomfortable with the touches.

She will not stop trembling either.

 

“……─nh.”

“Maa, in my opinion, I only like girl with a bit more of meat. …Oi, I’m just joking, it’s only a joke. Naah, don’t glare at me like that.”

.

Not care with Julie’s excuse, the harsh glare I sent at him intensified. “…Get out.”

“Ok, Ok, I understood. Just don’t bully Tsuna-chan. See you later.”

That said, Julie standing up from bed and waving his hand before he got out from this room.

There was the sound of the door being closed followed after.

.

I deeply frowned at this...occurrence.

.

Why didn’t I sense Julie came into this room?

.

“Why you...are...stay... calm.”

“Eh?”

Rotated my head to my back, I found myself gazing on a pair of amber colored eyes. Her grips on my shirt tightened.

“That man...He’s odd...”

 

She lifted her head at me and said that as her body was trembling. There’s no need to say such thing. Yet…。

.

.

“... _Nee_ , Tsuna-chan. Do you understand your own position?"

_._

_._

_GREEK!_

.

.

“…U, …Ngh…”

“Even he’s like that, Julie is my comrade... Even if it’s you, Tsuna, I’ll not forgive those who say bad things of my comrades.”

“…Kh…Uukh…Aa…”

.

.

Rewound my hands on her neck for the second time, I’m putting a slight pressure. Somehow I became pleased while seeing the long haired brunette’s countenance twisted in pain. No other persons from me who has seen this girl making such expression like this. I was thrilled.

I was the only one who ever saw this expression.

I was the one who owned this stunning and beautiful girl.

I was the one who will have this brunette stay by my side forever.

I was the one who will make Tsuna as my bride one day.

I was the one who take decision to not let her go from this castle.

.

.

“No, you can’t escape.”

.

.

I put my hands on the girl’s neck, my own lips locked with her slightly opened lips, licking it with my tongue.

.

.

* * *

Ok. Angsty chapter 2.

Damn, even I merely translated this, it spooked me how dark and dangerous Enma’s inner thought is.


	3. 3. The Girl and The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)

* * *

Author note: Hello, this is Yoles Irk’s and we meet again! Finally we have arrived at the last part from Sad Love Story. Yep, it means there will be no continuation from this story, seeing the conclusion of this part has published already. You can check ‘Calling Out Your Name’ fic. That one is the final from this story. It’s sad I must admit but I’m only translated this incredible, touching story. If any of you inspired by this story and its final in the other fic, I’m more than welcome to write it. Heck, if anything, I will encourage you to write another version from this one or even continued the final with the plot you want. So yes, if any of you decide to write your own version or even write the final’s continuation, let me know and I’ll read it. Lastly, I hoped everyone enjoy this story til very end. See you next time!

Summary: The very moment her eyes gazing at him, Enma was then finally aware of his obsession for this brunette girl. He wanted Tsuna for him and forever, Tsuna was his. He will hand her to anyone, not even that Mist Guardian of her. Even if it means Enma hurt Tsuna in the process. (Fem!Tsuna)

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I also do not own ‘悲戀歌’ fanfic, this fic is owned by Shisui-san.

* * *

.

.

SAD LOVE STORY

03: THE GIRL AND THE DEMON

.

.

* * *

.

.

As the long haired brunette threw out her feet in her bed, Tsunayoshi wistfully stared the quiet room at one point.  
  
She has been in this room for three days since she got caught. Tsunayoshi didn’t come out from this room, not even a step. No, perhaps it will be correct to say she couldn’t come out.  
  
“………─, …Haa…”  
  
It was an understatement that she sighed out. Although the wounds she received from Enma had stopped, she wasn’t sure if the wounds will bleed again. Not to mention Tsuna was unable moved around properly and dare she say, poorly. Vongola Ring was destroyed, and Dying Will Pills were taken away thus the girl couldn’t do anything.  
.  
“………Haa…”  
  
In addition ever since after the first day, there was no news from Mukuro who was her last hope. The long haired girl wondered what happened with her Mist Guardian, anxiety and restlessness were piled up. Every second went by.

How long was it approximately?  
.

.

Then the white dressed brunette felt a presence on the other side of wall.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

“…─!?”  
  
Shivers from cold air swiftly crawled all over her back. She had felt something similar like this one before. It atmosphere uncannily similar like the first time she encountered Mukuro.  
  
“Ara～, that reaction… Apparently, you’ve misunderstood. Ciao, how are you?”  
  
“─!!!?”

.

It was a man named Katō Julie who unexpectedly peeked through the gap of the opened door.

.

“Sorryyy. I’m not Enma. I want to speak with you.”  
  
He approached without any sound, Tsuna thought in realization and it unnerved her. He gripped her chin and lifted it upward. Although the brunette should’ve been able escape, somehow Tsuna couldn’t do it.  
  
“…─!?”  
  
“ _Aa_ ─, you resemble him as expected. It seems it’s not only Primo’s blood flows within you.”

  
Tsunayoshi who was being peered as though he would devour her, she instinctively held her breath in front of Julie’s face. Even though she wanted to deflect her face, since he still gripped her chin, that’s impossible.

 

Cold sweats went down on her back. Inside the long haired brunette’s head, a warning bell was ringing loudly. Despite so, she couldn’t move her body as if it was tied and unfathomable fear attacked Tsuna.  
  
Julie who’s after showed attitude regarded as a thoughtful hum until now finally changed his behavior. He then caught Tsuna’s faintly trembling hand. He took Tsuna’s hand and dropped a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
“Have no worry, I do not think I’m going do anything at you for now, so you don’t have to be that frightened.”  
  
“E, a...”  
  
Tsunayoshi didn’t understand why Julie abruptly changed his personality. It was then Julie’s figure went distorted similar with fatamorgana, the white dressed girl was staring Julie in aghast. She memorized with that scene.

.

“Ek,... Illusion...”

.

“ _Ee,_ that’s right. This is the first time we meet in this era, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  My name is Daemon Spade. I deeply apologized about you having injuries on your body. Could it be Enma is obsessing with you that far...... It’s my misjudgment.”

.

The form appeared before Tsunayoshi was the first Vongola Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. Why he was here, Tsunayoshi doesn’t understand it. The hand that different from Enma and Mukuro, was gently stroke Tsunayoshi’s cheek.  
  
“I’m glad you’re a girl. After this, Rokudō Mukuro... Once I can take his body… My wish will be granted.”

.

Tsunayoshi amber colored eyes widely opened at the unexpected word came from Daemon’s mouth.  
  
“Mukuro!? What are you going to do with Mukuro?”  
  
“Nufufu, those eyes... they’re so similar with Giotto’s. You don’t have to worry, I do not feel like harm him at all. Well, it’ll be different should you resist. His body is essential for my plan. Of course you too as well.”  
  
He said that as he uniquely laughed, his sky colored eyes narrowed.

.

.

─Daemon Spade.  
  
The man served as First Mist Guardian for Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola.  The man declared as ‘misleading enemies by created things from nothingness and created things into nothingness, hiding the famiglia’s existence, phantom of deception’.  
  
Tsunayoshi had no idea whether why the man who served the first generation of Vongola was in Shimon famiglia, who has hatred for Vongola.  Yet inside Tsunayoshi’s head from a while ago, the Hyper Intuition the slim brunette inherited from Vongola Primo kept ringing warning bell noisily. It insisted her to ‘Run from this place now!!’. In spite this, in this circumstance Tsunayoshi more or less understood from her previous experience that, it was unlikely for easily escape from the man before her.  
  
“I-If you do something to Mukuro, I will not forgive you!!”  
  
“Hoo, will not forgive...you say? However, what the current you can do now? You don’t have Dying Will Flame for your own strength, you also lost Vongola Ring, and do you want to stop me for you only a mere girl?”

.

_SHRNK!_

.

By the time she aware, the knife pressed against her neck, Tsunayoshi unconsciously held her breath. The coldness of the pressed metal was transmitted to the skin.  
  
“…… ─…”  
  
“Nufufu, Your only value is merely because you’re a girl and you are inheriting Giotto’s blood.”  
  
The knife which was pressed against Tsunayoshi’s neck then released, it dispersed from Daemon’s hand. The pressed knife disappeared and in an unexpected brief relief, her body tilted onto the back.  
  
“…Huee…W-What!?”  
  
The moment she realized she was pushed down, Daemon’s a sinfully good-looking face was already before her sight, Tsunayoshi has her eyes went widened.  
  
“…!! No…”

.

_THROB!!_

.

“─!! ～～～Aakh…”  
  
Soon aware of Daemon’s intention,  although the long haired girl did try resist, the previously closing injuries she got from Enma went opened again. Both her hands were pressed down and twitched uselessly.

.

.

His tongue impudently crept inside her mouth. No matter how many times she tried to bite the tongue, it was no use. As soon as the girl attempted closing her teeth, his tongue would swerve. His tongue was soon leading the kiss once again.  
  
She couldn’t fathom why she must get through anything like this. Tears of regret and pain were fallen from the corner of her eyes, down both her cheeks.  
  
“…Fu…Nggh…Haa…”

.

The kissing lasted for another moment. Daemon ended the kiss and pulled away from the girl underneath him.

.

“…, Nufufu...It’s quite unfortunate but let’s continue this pleasure after I take Rokudō Mukuro’s body.” His attention drafted at Tsuna’s freshly opened wounds. His previously sharp gaze softened at the sign of the wounds. “My, my, it seems the wounds are opened. My apologize.”  
  
Daemon smiles while he was gently caressing the soaked part of red colored blood from the long haired brunette’s arm and stomach.  
  
“Ah, that’s right. I almost forgot. There’s only one thing I need to tell you so you don’t start thinking stupid ideas... It’ll be better you do remember you’re not the only one who was being held as the hostage.”  
  
“……What’s that, supposed to─…”  
  
“Nufufu, Chrome.”

.

.

As soon as Daemon said it, indigo mist formed out from nowhere. Once it dispersed,  a girl’s figure with blank eye and an eye patch emerged in the middle of room.

.

Stood in there, was Chrome Dokuro who not wore her usual Kokuyo- _chū_ uniform but Shimon- _chū_ ’s.

.

“Wha─!? W...Why!?”  
  
“Nufufu, she’s a _yorishiro_. An approach substitute in other words. She’s a necessary tool in order to get Rokudō Mukuro’s body and it’s a good bait to lure him. Should you do something foolish, do mind that this child’s life will be no more.”  
  
Daemon stood up and walked closer beside Chrome. He reached for her chin and lifted it up toward his direction. Having no conscious, Chrome doesn’t make a slight movement with what Daemon had done.  
  
“ _Saa_ , Chrome. Give her a wound treatment...Can you do it?”  
  
“……Yes, Daemon- _sama_ …”  
  
Upon replied him, Tsuna recoiled in shock as Chrome moved at the brunette’s direction accordingly.  
  
“Once you finished, go back to to your room, Chrome... “  
  
Daemon changed form onto Katō Julie’s after he said that and left out the room.

.

.

Tsunayoshi could only let her tears fell down silently as Chrome moved and treated the long haired brunette’s wounds, accorded with the First Mist Guardian ordered.

.

.

─……Ro, …Please...elp...me.

.

.

Not one was able to hear the hushed, muttered word. It became a mere whisper in the end...

* * *

This the final part from ‘Sad Love story’. If you want to see the conclusion, you can check ‘Calling Out Your Name’.  Please give me your thoughts and what do you think. Thank you!


End file.
